


Aphmau Mafia!AU

by ComicGeek



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicGeek/pseuds/ComicGeek
Summary: Deep in the biggest and booming cities lie the most wanted criminals of the world, albeit for smuggling, murder or kidnapping; But chaos and trouble start to arise in these underground and clandestine organizations as many of their allies are overthrown and imprisoned by the underlings, as well as having a detective on the clock until every last one of them is behind bars. What none of them know is that there is a much greater threat is actually manipulating the strings as they all fight to maintain their lives and jobs, the only struggle is not being caught.





	1. A night to remeber, and say goodbye

A beautiful, glimmering night, as moonlight fell upon the city, a blue-haired woman was allowed entry into the "Lovers Lane night club". Contrary to common reasoning the club was not only nearly empty, but it as well was deadly silent, until...  
"Katelyn~Sama!" Whined her best friend Kawaii~Chan as she hugged her too tight for comfort.  
"Kawaii~Chan! What's wrong?" Gasped while still in the choke-hold of the meif'wa.  
"Kawaii~Chan is going to leave for some time!" Tears began to form in her eyes as she buried her face into Katelyn's shoulder and proceeded to sob endlessly.  
"What do you mean Kawaii~Chan?" Katelyn asked confused and concerned as she hugged back her friend.  
"Kawaii~Chan is going to leave because she needs to go to a business meeting, and she could be there for a year even." Explained, as she continued to weep.  
"Kawaii~Chan, I'm so sorry, but, I'm sure Damien can keep you more than enough company, can't he?" Suggested softly, as she noticed Kai, her boyfriend raise an eyebrow to ask her silently what was happening, she raised her hand and motioned for him to wait, he nodded giving a kind smile and thumbs up to her.  
"But Damien~Kun won't be able to goooooo~! So Kawaii~Chan will have to go alone... and she thinks she should brake up with him...." She replied looking up to her, tears still flowing down.  
"Wait, you're going alone?" Echoed worriedly Katelyn. "Kawaii~Chan you know what could happen."  
"Kawaii~Chan knows, but she can't do anything, she will be leaving this week." Announced the devastated Kawaii~Chan.  
"And why do you want to brake up with Damien? I'm sure you two can work through a long distance relationship." Commented Katelyn, somewhat doubtful of the possibility.  
"No~! Kawaii~Chan wants to be near Damien~Kun, not always talking to him on the phone!" Retorted as she took the napkin Katelyn offered her to clean her running make-up. "Kawaii~Chan also wants Damien~Kun to be happy, instead of waiting for so long just for her.... In that time Damien~Kun could also cheat on Kawaii~Chan."  
"Oh, trust me that if he ever cheats on you I'll kill him before you even know what happened." Assured firmly Katelyn, cheering up her friend even if a little.  
"Katelyn~Sama, how are you going as well with Kai~Kun?" Questioned the better-composed meif'wa.  
"Oh, well, we've been doing okay, I'm glad you introduced us, though if you weren't already dating Damien I'm sure that you would've taken him for yourself." Joked nonchalantly as her eyes caught the very owner of the nightclub: Zane Ro'Meave.  
"You two have certainly been here chatting for some time already, can I get you two anything to drink?" Suggested apathetically from the other side of the counter.  
"Just water, please." Ordered Kawaii~Chan.  
"Me too." Complied Katelyn.  
"Coming right up." As he walked away muttering incoherent things under his breathe.

As a few seconds passed a group of people entered the club, in which the people were: Lucinda, Garroth Ro'Meave, Ein, Ivy, Kim and Damien. At the sight of him Kawaii~Chan could feel everything stop, and she felt herself take in a deep breath and hold it once she had been sure he saw her. He smiled when their eyes met and headed towards the two ladies.  
"Hey there, Kawaii~Chan, Katelyn, I see you two beat us to the club." Despite his lively tone he frowned slightly as he noticed his girlfriend's makeup smudged and faded on her eyes.  
"Hi Damien~Kun!" Kawaii~Chan smiled upbeat, changing her persona so quickly it even came to Katelyn as surprising.  
"Hey, nice to see you as well, but I really have to go with Kai, so... goodbye then." Excused Katelyn to let her friend have her privacy but at the same time to be able to speak with her boyfriend. "Hey, sorry for the wait."  
"It's not a problem, you were helping Kawaii~Chan, I was worried myself since she's usually the life of the party." Commented Kai as he pecked Katelyn's forehead. "So, what happened?"  
"She's leaving, for a long time, so she thinks it would be best if she would just brake up with him than have both be sitting ducks." Stated as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.  
"Something wrong with you?" Inquired Kai as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"No, work's just been a little overwhelming." Excused Katelyn, avoiding even more his gaze.  
"You can tell me, but if I'd take a wild guess I'd say you're gonna miss Kawaii~Chan?" Commented as he shifted his position to help him look at his girlfriend in the eye, to which she was constantly turning away to avoid.  
"She's free to do whatever she wants, even if it means leaving." Muttered shakenly as she tried to keep the devastation at the sudden news to herself.  
"You don't need to hide it from me, it's natural, you two have known each-other since high school, right?" Soothed Kai as he stroked her hair.  
"Yeah. Doesn't change anything." Replied dryly as she wiped away the tears that had fallen against he wishes.  
"Well, only the leaders are supposed to go, right?" Exhorted Kai as he looked away distantly.  
"Yeah. So?" Asked as she looked up to see her boyfriend in the eye.  
"You can just go while I cover for you, you can trust me." Suggested as he looked over to Kawaii~Chan and Damien, how they seemed to be amidst a light argument at Kawaii~Chan's idea.  
"Kai, I can't leave it all just because I'll miss her, even if I wanted to I need to be more mature. You as well have enough on your plate even if you don't exactly have a big business, same goes for my second in command." Retorted pessimistically as she turned to see what he was witnessing.  
"If I have any questions I can just ask your right hand, you don't have to worry. This is also the perfect opportunity for you to expand on your connections. Plus, I think that Kawaii~Chan will really need you there after-" Explained, though was interrupted by Kawaii~Chan as her voice rang through the still atmosphere, despite the increased number of guests.  
"Kawaii~Chan is just doing what she thinks is best for both! It isn't her fault if you think she's just bored!" Exclaimed the meif'wa as she ran in tears past Katelyn and Kai into the girl's bathroom.  
"I need to go, Kai. But I'll think of it, 'kay?" Stated as she walked away quickly to help console her friend.

"Is Kawaii~Chan okay? She didn't seem like herself, even when we barely came in here." Kim asked towards her female friends.  
"It's obvious she broke up with him, oh, the poor thing." Acknowledged Lucinda, even if they were at an extent rivals, they were still friends and she couldn't help but feel empathy since she knew the pain from Ivan.  
"This is why I don't want a boyfriend. It's just trouble left and right." Enunciated Ivy as she took a sip of her drink. "But I will admit it can get lonely sometimes."  
"Well, changing the topic; Lucinda, how has your partnership with Ein been coming along?" Diverted Kim as she wished to avoid further speak of the obvious.  
"Oh, everything has been booming since then, forever potions have never been on better sale, especially since he actually knows how to make them, and provide for the emeralds that I need, not to mention other potions." Cheerfully replied the witch.  
"Oh? Can we expect some romance out of this?" Followed up Ivy, ready for any gossip.  
"Sorry to disappoint you but no, for now it's just a partnership that I want to keep, especially because he's the only one that knows anything on the forever potions, and for a werewolf to know such advanced techniques? That deserves a lot of respect. Maybe in the future, but I'll wait instead of jumping into things." Countered Lucinda as she took a drink as well.  
"How about his personality?" Asked Kim, getting interested more in the subject of her friend.  
"Oh, he's crazy, of course, but it's more-so the fun-loving crazy than a psychopath." Continued as she looked over to the table in which Garroth and Ein were joking about.  
"That brings the question," Started Kim as she looked around the place some more. "where are the others? I mean, The Jury and Shadow Knights gangs brought forces together, but Zane is the only one here, moreover, Aaron and his three second-in-commands aren't here."   
"Aphmau is also missing, but she's never truly been busy, so she must have something like family matters to attend to." Complied Lucinda.  
"They all should be here soon, I bet they just have some last-minute things to take care of." Interjected Ivy bored out of her mind.  
"Hey, Lucinda," Began Garroth as he and Ein approached the three girls. "Do you have any idea where Dante could be? We've been waiting for him, as well as Aaron, his lackeys and Aph."   
"No, we were actually just talking about that." Denied Lucinda as she pondered more on their whereabouts.  
"Well, not even Aaron picks up his phone, we've tried with all of them." Followed Ein, crossing his arms at the lack of information.  
"Let's just hope they didn't pull a Jeffory." At this everyone stared at Ivy with both shock and terror. "What? I can still happen."  
"I hope you're wrong." Flattened Garroth as his stance now faltered at that suggestion.

When the door opens, everyone turns in anticipation of their friends, and so, entered Gene, Zenix, Sasha, Aaron and Aphmau, although the three men had their outfits a bit scuffed, Zenix had a bruise in his face and Aaron was wearing his bandana.  
"Sorry we're late." Apologized Sasha a casually as ever.  
"We were worried about you." Commented Kim as she approached the group. "What happened?"  
"Some weirdos catcalled Kitty and Sasha, so we taught them a lesson, but it turned out they were stronger than they seemed." Responded Zenix as he flinched at Sasha poking his bruise. "HEY! That hurts y' know!"  
"We insisted you ignore them, not my fault." Deadpanned Sasha as she took away her hand before he swatted it.  
"We could've also taken them on our own." Reminded Aphmau as she put her hands on her hips.  
"We were just trying to be gentlemen, Kitty, and don't lie when I say both of you were very pleased to see those two on the ground." Reiterated Gene as he smirked to himself.  
"What's done is done, let's just get back to why we came here." Suggested Aaron.

As the night continued they all laughed, sung and enjoyed their time, as well as most of the girls going to cheer up Kawaii~Chan. Meanwhile, they were oblivious to the detective Laurance Zvahl was wrapping up his case in the murder of James Vannicci, to attend to his nest case: Taking down the leaders of the clandestine organizations.


	2. A detective's work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detectives always get the short end of the stick...

 

Late night in the station. Detective Laurance Zvahl leaves the interrogation room finally closing the case of the murder of James Vannicci, another victory for justice.

Laurance always treasured the feeling of closing a case, his work was done, yes, but there was much more left to fully put the culprits to rest, he just had to uncover the evidence, the trial and imprisonment was all left to the rest of the department.

He had grabbed a coffee, preparing for his future assignment and following all-nighter, which he presumed would be coming any second. So he just entered his office and took a sip of his coffee as he glanced to the paperwork for the case; the near month it took to actually get where he was, all the time he openly ignored his own sanity in order to fulfill the task, he sighed as he took a sip of his coffee when-

        "DETECTIVE LAURANCE!" Barked Blaze, one of his assistants as he entered via window rather than the open door next to it.

        "Blaze what th-OUCH!" His scalding coffee was everywhere, his face, his clothing, the desk the floor and the files, he remained there hissing in pain at the new way of waking up that coffee could give you.

        "M-my apologies, but there's an important case that was assigned to you." Stammered the werewolf as he helped the burnt man to clean the mess.

        "What is it?" Demanded the furious detective.

        "It's about the underground organizations, something about taking them down or learning more about them." Explained Blaze as he showed his superior the files he was carrying.

        " _What_? Just me? _Why_? I need a whole team to get anywhere close! There's been talk that this investigation has gone for **_five. Years._** Now, and they want me to miraculously wrap it up? Oh, but no, I'm _so_ wrong that the people that can literally _**curse me to death**_ are so easy to capture I just need a day!" Ranted on and on, he felt the stress coming towards him already.

         "They said you were able to request for the units necessary, and if you were to... _lose_ anything, they would, at least, try to fix it, as well as giving you two months of vacation fully paid once the case is wrapped up or at least pushed forward, they even offered to give you a few days before the investigation starts so you can rest." The werewolf was slightly frightened at the look of the detective, so he put in every reward they had for him. "Not to mention a five-year early retirement."

          "*Sigh* Alright, let's give this a go, and tell them I'll just be taking a day off." Announced Laurance as he prepared everything to leave apparently. "Let's just hope this doesn't take my whole career."

 

**_~2 months later~_ **

 

         "This is useless!" He threw the pile of paperwork that was on his desk, nearly hitting Daniel in the process.

         "U-um, I think y-you should calm down... maybe take a nap?" Whimpered the werewolf as his actual message couldn't be relayed so easily.

         "No amount of sleep will help this case, both mine and the crime lords'." Retorted Laurance as he was losing it clearly.

         "Um... Blaze and Maria sent me here, to tell you that they found someone that had to do with your super secret investigation." Explained as he began to inch to a corner.

         "Why didn't you say so? Where are they?" His complexion changed drastically, freaking out Daniel even more.

         "She's being put in the question room." Responded Daniel as he had his back to the wall, watching Laurance walk out of his office with a newfound spring in his step.

         "Let me go! I didn't do anything!" Shouted the woman as she tried to fight off Blaze and Maria, though the odds were against her with it being two werewolves vs. a human.

        "You have the right to stay silent! You might've not done anything but you know things that are important to our boss." Corrected Maria as she held the human down for Blaze to cuff her to the chair.

        "Both of you. If you're done please leave so I can interrogate her." Laurance had broken up the argument as they all turned to look at him standing in the doorway, before the two reacted.

        "Yes boss." Complied the werewolves as they scurried away.

        ""Boss"? I was expecting someone more powerful, not just some hillbilly in a trench coat." Remarked spitefully the Raven-haired female as she followed him with her eyes until he sat down.

        "There more co-workers, but they call me that because they mainly get assigned to me." Elaborated unamused at her attitude. "Well, let's start off, goodnight, my name is Laurance, and I would like to continue with my job. What's your name?"

        "You don't need the formalities, but I'm sure you know it either way." She stared for a moment as Laurance glared at her, and she sighed as a response. "Aphmau."

        "Good. Now, I would like to ask you about your... _questionable_ relations." Inquired semi-apathetically as he tapped his fingers on the table.

        "It doesn't matter if I tell you or not, I'll end up behind bars even though I didn't do anything wrong." A hateful look was etched onto her face, even with that expression her face remained looking beautiful, with only having foundation and eyeliner.

       "I can guarantee that if you cooperate I'll do my best to get you out of this mess, or at least lessen the burden. I believe you, but you have to prove your innocence as well." He felt sympathy for Aphmau, he checked quickly the files on her, and it turned out she was actually telling the truth, she was never involved in any crime, she was only acquainted with the highest of the lowest class.

       "Fine. Deal. Who do I start with?" 

 

Time had passed in hours as they had finished. She revealed that she no longer had gotten close to them after an incident with Aaron Lycan... The Ultima werewolf, he had turned Garroth Ro'Meave into a werewolf, after his near death, many of those that knew him the least had feared him, and started to isolate him, though he continued with the alliance of his Shadow knights and The Jury of Zane Ro'Meave, apparently the three brothers held no resentment against him. She had actually burnt bridges with Lucinda during that time, while Nana alias "Kawaii~Chan" and Katelyn had left the country to attend an important meeting that had to do with branching out, they'd be out of the picture for awhile. The rest she had yet to know too much about to fully give a report.

      "You should get some rest." Suggested Laurance as he took out his phone and began texting his five werewolf helpers.

      "Look who's talking." She had warmed up slightly to him in the time she spent taking to him. "But where will I stay?"

      "I'm preparing a place for your temporal stay during this case: the werewolves that brought you here are escorting you there while Raylan prepares everything." Responded Laurance as on cue Blaze and Maria entered.

      "Thanks I guess." She rubbed her wrists once she was freed from them and followed the werewolves out of the room.

 

He was typing away at the report of the first testimony given to him, the next day he'd make the same question to confirm or debunk her words, then the next day would go the same and if things lined up too good or not at all he'd ask her again.

      "Detective Laurance?" Came the muffled voice of Dottie as she knocked on the door to his office, one of the less impulsive of the werewolves.

      "Come in." He didn't look away a second from his report, he simply learned over time how to speak while be on his work.

     "Uh... Aphmau has arrived at the apartment Rylan set up for her, how do we treat her? Do we not let her go outside and fill her requests or do we just escort her wherever she goes?" She remained silent as she awaited an answer.

     "Hmm, only let her go to one public place once a week, from there don't let her go outside, but you and Maria keep her company if you think she's lonely, she'll need to warm up to us enough to fully cooperate." Ordered Laurance more calm than he had ever been in the last two months.

      "Okay, what will you do?" She had opened the door, but turned to ask him that.

      "I'll turn in after I'm finished with this report. Give myself a small celebration for this step forward." He was nearly finished, all that was left to document was about Aphmau, body language, form of acting and general personality, something he had picked up on since the start.

      "Well, celebrate for all of us." With that, she left Laurance to his own as he typed quickly.

      "I'll do it for the beginning of the real problem..." He finished, sent the report and turned off his computer, he packed up, turned in, said his goodbyes and left to get the first good night of sleep he had in two months. Since the next time he gets a long sleep might be permanent, he hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to play a bit with the "Detective Laurance" idea Sebastian put up, I also have a bit of a creative liberty since my cinnamon bun is missing from the MAP.


	3. Foreign lands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kawaii~Chan and Katelyn arrive a bit too early, and have to wait or everyone else to get there, hopefully they don't get themselves into more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, school basically dumped work onto me and said good luck but it'll end soon and I'll be able to continue writing this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

"Katelyn~Sama, thank you so much!" Squealed an exited Kawaii~Chan as she expressed her immense happiness by hugging Katelyn with the force of a boa.

"No problem... But can you let go of me?" Katelyn wheezed as she gasped for air after the meif'wa had let go of her.

"I'm just so glad you were able to come with me Katelyn~Sama. Kawaii~Chan can't express her happiness and gratitude enough after Katelyn~Sama told Kawaii~Chan she'd go with her!" It was the millionth time she had mentioned that. "Are you okay Katelyn~Sama?"

"I don't think so... I just need to sit down, drink some ginger and *Gag* stay put for an hour maybe..." Her face was flushed and she was trying not to vomit.

"Did Kawaii~Chan make Katelyn~Sama's motion sickness worse when she hugged her?" Her ears dropped down as she began to worry for her friend, so she helped her by taking her duffle bag, Katelyn complying.

"Maybe... but I'll get over it." She took a few drinks out of her tea and followed the meditational breathing to calm her warzone of a stomach.

"Kawaii~Chan thinks we should go sit down for a bit, until we can get picked up." Commented the woman as she stretched even with all the baggage on her.

"I'm good enough to go, just call up the host so he can send a someone to get us." Added Katelyn as she stood straight but without actually moving anything but her back, to not stir her stomach.

"Katelyn~Sama?" KC's voice was much more serious in tone and didn't have that spunk anymore.

"Yeah Kawaii~Chan? What's wrong?" Katelyn had known Kawaii~Chan since their days in high-school and she had never heard her best friend's voice that way.

"Kawaii~Chan just wanted to thank Katelyn~Sama for coming, Kawaii~Chan would've been much more sad if Katelyn~Sama hadn't come. Kawaii~Chan knows she's said "thank you" a lot, but she really means it, no-one else could come, and Aphmau~Senpai even cried when Kawaii~Chan told her." 

"Kawaii~Chan... I- You're welcome, I'm glad I can be here for you. I can also be here to make sure no creep tries anything with you." She chuckled at her own joke as that lightened the mood.

"Kawaii~Chan can fend for herself, she can also poison cookies she bakes to make sure nobody tries anything on her." They both laughed after that and went about to contact their host.

Once they were taken into the private hotel belonging to the host they were informed they came 3 weeks too early and had to wait for everyone else to get there.

"This has got to be a joke." Katelyn was groaning on her bed while Kawaii~Chan was baking cookies for both of them in the kitchen. She was bored and it was simply day one in their new surroundings. "Hey, Kawaii~Chan."

"Yes, Katelyn~Sama?" Chirped happily Kawaii~Chan.

"I'm going to head out and look around." She had gotten up and grabbed her bag.

"Okay Katelyn~Sama, be careful!" Katelyn knew very well to do that, which was why she didn't dye her hair that week, she maintained her natural darker blue hair since she's always been pictured having her dyed hair, it was a good precaution for the more aware public of the country they were in.

She was walking amongst civilians, she cherished the feeling of finally being "normal" once again, she sometimes wondered how her life would've been if she had been taken with her father after her mother disappeared and was left to fend for herself as well as with Aphmau, but Zianna and Garte were kind enough to take her and Aphmau in, even with her three sons she raised them goodly, but forever entangled into the forever potion business and eventually with things like trafficking, murder and money laundering.

She cautiously passed by two conversing police officers but after overhearing "The Fire Fist" in the conversation she began to walk quicker, of course they took notice of this.

"Ma'am." Sternly ordered one of them as they approached her. She began to run away from them as they gave chase.

"We got a suspect, she's running away right now requesting back-up." Reported the other one, but she quickly turned a corner through an alley with a suitable distance, but she bumped into someone.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" He helped her get up.

"I don't have time for this!" She shook herself away from him and bolted again.

"Wait up!" He was able to maintain quite the distance and was even able to follow her when she rounded a corner towards some of the less populated parts of the city. 

"Ugh. What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if I could make it up to you." He seemed like one of the lesser informed civilians, it would be easy to pull something off by using him.

"Lend me your hoodie."

"What?"

"Hurry!" She took the initiative and he quickly followed, she had put it so it could cover her hair and head. "Now, I need you to play along."

"What am I suppose to-Mm!" He had been startled by Katelyn suddenly kissing him, though he snapped out of it in time to play along by closing his eyes and putting his arms around her waist, as he heard 2 men talking about a runaway, but passed quickly.

She parted as he had his face beet red. "Thanks, I owe you one." She began to take off the hoodie when he stopped her.

"Wait, were those police officers?" He gulped as she looked at him suddenly more remorseful.

"Yeah, but I was running because they confused me for someone else, then they wanted to throw me behind bars without any other questions." The façade she had used was working since his expression turned from panicked to calm, compassionate even.

"Oh, I'm sorry if you want I can walk you to your apartment to make sure you don't get confused with that person again." He offered her his hoodie once more as she took it and wore it once again.

"Thanks, there needs to be more people like you in the world, I'm actually new around here, and I just know the name of my hotel, it's the "Miracle""

"Okay, I got it. I live near there, actually, guess I could swing by to see how you've been doing." She could tell he was starting to have a little crush on her, he was that easy to read, though he didn't know it yet.

"That sounds good, maybe we could swing by to get coffee sometimes, but I gotta warn you, I have a boyfriend, but I won't tell if you won't." She laughed as he even paled, "But don't worry, he's not much the jealous type, but I neither think you'd be safe if he'd figure out what happened."

"Haha, yeah...." She was sure he wasn't more scared ever in his life, but then again, Kai isn't someone to sneeze at.

 

"So, what do you do for a living?" After the silence of turning the corner he finally spoke up.

"I run the family business, I'm actually here with a colleague on a meeting to expand on partnerships." She was beginning to see the hotel, though she wanted to make sure there were no possibilities she could be seen again.

"That's nice, I'm only have my dad, and for a career I'm in a professional swim team." She noticed how his whole demeanor had become dejected, she knew what that meant.

"Well, my stop is here. Looking forward to talking to you again." She had begun to walk away when he had called out to her.

"Wait! Um, I didn't really catch your name." He took a few steps back as he rubbed his neck.

"Katelyn, and you?" She herself had realized they had forgotten to introduce themselves.

"Travis Valkrum. So, I'll be going now."

"Hey, another thing."

"Yeah?"

"I know how you feel, I grew up without my dad or my mom, and just recently my mom came back, I hope you can move on from those memories." She knew he'd be none the wiser in the future about her, so she might as well let down some walls for this case at least.

"Oh, thanks. I'm glad I finally met someone that understands-Not that I'm happy you didn't grow up with your parents, I'm happy I can relate to someone." He corrected himself, even if she already understood, but she just snickered at his sudden outbursts of bashfulness.

"I like you, as a friend of course. Welp, see 'ya." With that said they both parted ways, to their destinations

Once Katelyn had arrived at her apartment she closed the door behind her and leaned against it slouched until she eventually was sitting on the ground.

"Is everything okay Katelyn~Sama?" The meif'wa poked her head out of the kitchen/dining area into the hallway that led to the door.

"Yeah, I just got recognized by some police goons and got chased around before I even had the chance to explore." She sighed as her boredom returned to her like a mosquito.

"How did Katelyn~Sama get away?" Kawaii~Chan motioned for Katelyn to go to the kitchen with her as she returned to finish with the cookies.

"There was this guy that actually didn't know who I was, so I convinced him to help me hide, and he even walked me here." She got up and followed her best friend.

"Oh~ what a gentleman, Kawaii~Chan supposes that he gave Katelyn~Sama his jacket to help her hide?" Katelyn looked at herself quizzically when she saw the smug look on Kawaii~Chan's face and realized nor Travis nor her had remembered she was wearing it.

"Well yeah, but I guess we both forgot I had it, and no wonder why I was feeling so warm." She took it off and quickly walked into her room to throw it on her bed for safe keeping.

"What was his name?" Kawaii~Chan's face lit up but then smelled the cookies were burning a little and returned to her task.

"Travis Valkrum. I'll actually research on him later, his name seems so familiar..." She grabbed one of the cookies that were neatly set amongst a plate.

"Will you see Travis~Kun again? Kawaii~Chan would like to make him cookies as a thank you for helping Katelyn~Sama." She took out the last batch of cookies and then placed the tray over the stove to cool down as she took off the apron and began collecting everything so she could wash it later, but for that time, she served herself a bowl of cookies and a glass of milk so she could sit down and eat them.

"I don't know... he told me around where he lived, but I might just want to lay low for a while. But I do have to return the hoodie eventually, Kai would notice if I brought it home and probably ask you to poison the cookies." She rolled her eyes as she knew the extents he boyfriend would go to just to protect her, but that was why she loved him.

"*Giggles* Katelyn~Sama knows Kawaii~Chan won't do it if she doesn't want to~." She took a bite out of one of the cookies after dipping it in milk.

"That's what I'm worried about. You'll do anything to protect your ships." She sighed as she took a cookie from the plate the majority was placed on and ate it.

"Kaitlyn has sailed and won't sink~!" The two smiled at each other, though Katelyn wanted to hide the blush that crept up on her face after Kawaii~Chan said such a thing.

"Let's just leave it at that, I don't think I'll be able to take any more of your antics." She turned away as the only response she got was giggles from her friend when something hit her. "Kawaii~Chan?"

"Yes, Katelyn~Sama?" Her voice had grown weary just a Katelyn's had turned incredibly worried.

_**"Were you ordered to come here?"** _

Those six words were subtle like a punch to the face, Kawaii~Chan could feel as though something had broken, Nana's composure nearly broke, but she maintained it as desperately calm as she could.

"Katelyn~Sama... Kawaii~Chan doesn't want to think of that, Katelyn~Sama and Kawaii~Chan barely arrived here, thinking of going back home doesn't sound as fun when there's so much we could explore." She faked a smile, like most of her smiles anyways, but she knew Katelyn still suspected her, her trembling figure helped in no way.

"So you were ordered... Kawaii~Chan why didn't you tell me before?" Katelyn knew, she now knows _why_ she was truly there...

"Kawaii~Chan cant do anything.... Remember what happened with Jeffory~Kun...." Her voice hushed as she said Jeffory's name, she was expecting Katelyn to lash out, Jeffory had become a taboo ever since the incident, something that had left Katelyn scarred. Nana simply closed her eyes waiting for anything, but was met with an embrace from Katelyn.

"Nana... I'm so sorry... Why didn't you tell me?" Katelyn tightened her hug as her friend began to sob. They both knew the truth now.

                But neither really wanted to admit it...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the head-cannon that everyone knows Kawaii~Chan isn't her real name, but rather an alias, so that's why I included that bit, as to the Jeffory being dead, I'll explain since I won't build on it in the story: The Mafia!Cast have a known threat that can even order them around, so if they were ordered to go somewhere they had to do it, but it was actually rare, but Jeffory wanted to turn a new leaf when he got ordered to go somewhere, he refused and began running away, eventually to be killed, the rest is history.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I've been so stressed over the drafts I lost but it's finally out.  
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]: This was made based from the MAP www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PB9YpWBm7c directed by Mitsuki Trash, as well as I have there you can see as well the animators that helped in this beautiful project and with the Mafia!AU being made by @.plantqink. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! The characters belong to Aphmau.


End file.
